Portal Chamber
For a list of all items and upgrades within the Construction skill, see Construction/All milestones. frames.]] A Portal Chamber is a room that can be built in a player-owned house. It requires level 50 Construction and costs 100,000 coins. Within a Portal Chamber, players can build portals that can teleport the player to various locations around RuneScape. The cost for building a portal is 100 times the rune cost for the teleport spell in question. There are two types of hotspots inside the Portal Chamber: * Portal (3) * Centrepiece Portal frames All three portals function the same; the only difference between them is their appearance. Frames can be removed and then rebuilt, and the teleport destination will remain. A hammer and saw are required to build a portal. Centrepiece A focal centrepiece is required for the player to direct the portals. The centerpiece can be removed and replaced without having to supply the runes for the portals again. The higher level Greater focus and Scrying pool are mostly for cosmetic purpose only, meaning just a Teleport focus will suffice for creating and using all portals. The Scrying pool can give you a preview of the teleport location, but note that a marble block costs 325,000 coins, so be frugal if you are already spending on Construction training. Directing a portal Use the centrepiece to direct portals to a specific teleport destination. The table below shows the fourteen possible locations and their costs. Notes: *Assigning a portal to a teleport destination costs 100 times the runes for that particular teleport spell. *You do not need to be on the same spellbook as the teleport spell you are directing (e.g. you can direct a portal to Kharyrll, even if you are using the standard spellbook). *Combination runes and staves cannot be used. *Directing a portal requires the same Magic level and possible quest requirement as casting the teleport spell. *Boosts such as Wizard mind bombs and Magic potions can be used to temporarily increase your Magic level. *You do not have to be in building mode to direct a focus. *When directing portals, from facing the doorway, portal 1 is on your right, portal 2 is behind you, and portal 3 is on your left. *If you want to 'upgrade' your portal frames or centerpiece, you do not have to provide the runes for the teleport destinations again. The portal will automatically return as soon as you place the new portal frame. Notes *If you go through a portal while poisoned, you will be cured after you arrive at your location. This is not a glitch, as poison is always cured when leaving a player-owned house. This is to stop players from poisoning another player in the combat ring and then expelling them right before they die to steal their items. *Players can use a Spicy stew as a boost, giving them the ability to construct the Portal Chamber as low as 45 Construction with the +5 boost. Then the player can use the crystal saw (which allows you to build furniture up to three levels above your boosted level) to construct the teleport focus and up to three portals before the boost falls below 47. *When creating a portal, a player will get five times the Magic experience that would be gained from casting one teleport. For example, a Camelot teleport normally gives 55.5 experience, so a player will gain 277.5 experience for directing a portal there. *Building the same portal twice and switching the destination on one of them will cause both portals' destination to switch. *The Troll Stronghold teleport will teleport the player to entrance of the Troll Stronghold cave. If My Arm's Big Adventure and the Hard Fremennik Diary have been completed and the player has the 73 agility required to use the wall-climb shortcut to reach the Trollheim farming patch, the player will teleport the player to the top of the wall-climb shortcut instead.